In certain large buildings and vehicles, repeaters are used to receive the signal outside, boost the signal and retransmit inside. Currently, fixed sectored (60 or 90 degrees coverage) or omni directional antennas (360 degrees coverage) are used to receive the signal outside. The disadvantage of these antennas is that they receive all the signals from many sites. This increases the noise level in the WCDMA network which corresponds to a decrease in the network capacity. There are now available multi-sector directional LMU (location monitoring unit) arrays. They are installed at many locations in a city and are used to provide angle information to locate mobile devices—i.e. terminals. A terminal can then be offered location-based services such as directions to the nearest bank or restaurant. Multi Sector Directional LMU Antenna Arrays are small size multi sector units. Each sector consists of a DRA (Dielectric Resonant Antenna) antenna. Each antenna is connected to a receiver and the receiver outputs may be compared.